Becoming the Volturi Guard
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Clara never expected that she would get turned into a vampire when she went to Italy for a holiday. Now she is with the Volturi and her human life is forgotten. She only knows the way of the Volturi. She doesn't know any other way to live. So what will happen when a golden-eyed vampire comes to the Volturi? Will she be able to understand this vampire family and their way of life?
1. Chapter 1

Becoming the Volturi Guard

Chapter 1

Caius was alone in a meeting room waiting for Jane, Demetri and Felix.

Once they came in Jane said. "You wanted to see us master."

"What is it that you wanted to see us about?" Felix asked.

"There is a young girl who has just arrived in Italy." Caius explained. "I believe that she might have some value to the Volturi. I want you to find her and bring her here when we feed next."

Jane nodded. "Yes master. What's her name? How old is she?"

"I believe that her name is Clara Hilton. She is sixteen."

Demetri nodded. "We'll go and get her right away and bring her back here."

Clara was in Italy for a holiday.

She had always wanted to go to Italy and she was excited to be here.

She had been nagging and nagging her parents to let her go alone and finally they gave in and agreed.

She was on the balcony and was looking out into city.

She sighed. 'It's so beautiful. I'm glad mum and dad let me come here just this once. And I'm so glad that they can trust me enough to let me be alone.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Clara turned and said. "Come in."

Three very pale people came in.

'They look like triplets.' Clara thought as she saw that they had the same pale skin and the same crimson red eyes.

"Hello." said the girl. "We live next door and we would like to welcome you here to Italy."

"Thanks."

"My name is Jane. And this is Felix and Demetri."

"I'm Clara Hilton."

Felix smiled. "We found her Jane."

Jane nodded. "Yes we did." She replied as she looked her over. "Would you mind coming with us."

"What? No I'm not going anyway."

Jane smiled at her.

Suddenly she was on the ground screaming in pain.

Jane's smile faded and Clara got to her feet.

"What… what are you?" she asked.

Demetri chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Felix grab her." Jane said.

He nodded and grabbed Clara and walked out the door with Clara struggling to get out of his strong grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She tried to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

Felix dragged her across the city.

Clara noticed that there was a large crowd in front of a building.

She wanted to yell out to the crowd to run away but she just stayed quiet.

Jane turned and smiled at Clara. "You see. You're not alone. There are other people here as well. Stay here."

Felix let go of Clara and followed Demetri and Jane inside.

Someone came out of the building a second later.

"Hello I'm Heidi and I'm going to be showing you around the building this evening. Please go in a straight line and follow me."

Clara was at the end of the line as she followed them in.

They followed Heidi into a large room.

The door closed behind Clara making her flinch.

She could tell that something was up.

There were fourteen people surrounding them.

They all looked the same.

Pale faced and crimson red eyed.

'What's going on?' she thought.

Suddenly the man that was sitting in the middle chair stood and attacked the man that was closet to him.

Clara screamed as everyone started attacking all the tourists in the room.

A blonde haired man dropped the man that he was feeding on and stared at Clara and slowly walked towards her.

"Please…. Please don't hurt me." Clara said as she backed up against the wall.

He laughed and suddenly he was right in front of her.

He grabbed her arm and turned. "Aro I think that this young girl would be a good addition to the guard."

The man named Aro was suddenly beside him.

He looked at Clara.

Clara gulped. 'I now know that coming here was a mistake. Mum, dad I'm sorry.'

She felt him tighten his grip on her arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

'It's going to break any second now.' She thought. 'I just know that it's going to break.'

"Yes I think so too. Even if she isn't much to look at. But that won't matter soon enough. Take her anyway and change her immediately. She might be of some use to the Guard." Aro replied.

Caius smiled. "Very well. Jane, Felix take the girl away."

Jane smiled as she walked up to Clara and grabbed her by the arm and walked out the room with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane dragged Clara into a small room.

She put Clara on a table and smiled at her.

Clara screamed as Jane tortured her.

An hour later Caius came in and said. "Enough Jane its time."

Jane nodded as she stopped torturing Clara.

Before she could put her mouth to Clara's neck Caius stopped her.

"No Aro expects me to do it."

Jane nodded again and stepped aside.

Caius bent down and bit Clara into the neck.

Clara screamed in pain.

"What did you do to me? It hurts so much."

"I know, I know." Caius replied. "I'll explain when all the venom does its job."

"Venom?"

As she was thrashing about all her memories from her past turned black and murky.

She couldn't remember anything about her past as a human expect this day.

Three days later the venom in her system started dying down and when it was over she sat up.

She put her hand up to her dry throat. "What did you do to me? What am I?"

Caius smiled. "You are one of us now. A vampire."

"I'm a vampire?" Clara replied as her eyes widened.

Caius nodded. "Yes and now it's time to see your new master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clara followed Caius, Felix and Jane into the large room again.

Aro stood as they walked through the door. "Ah welcome to the Volturi young Clara."

"Thank you." Clara replied.

Aro smiled. "You must be thirsty. We saved you a few."

Clara turned to see a young woman struggling to get out of the grip of Demetri.

Clara hissed as she smelt the women's sweet blood.

She slowly walked up to the women.

"Stand still." She whispered. "This won't hurt a bit. It will all be over soon."

As Demetri got out of the way Clara jumped at the girl and bit her neck.

The girl's screams dyed down as Clara drank her blood.

When she was finished she dropped the girl's body to the ground.

She turned to Aro.

He was smiling at her.

"That's odd." Marcus said.

Caius and Aro nodded. "Very."

"Eleazar." Aro called.

A man walked towards Aro and said. "Yes master?"

"Please tell us if this girl has a gift." Aro replied.

Eleazar nodded and turned to look at Clara.

A second later he turned back to Aro. "Yes master she does have a gift."

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"Her gift is that she can make anyone her puppet. She can control anyone's mind and make them do as she wishes. That is what she did to this woman before she drank her blood."

Aro chuckled. "Very good. You'll make a wonderful collection to my Guard. Will you stay?"

Clara nodded.

"Good, good."

Clara clutched her throat again.

"Are you still thirsty?" Caius asked.

Clara nodded.

"Then Eleazar can you please take her to feed." Aro said.

Eleazar nodded.

He took Clara's hand and gave her an encouraging smile. "Come with me my child."

As they left Aro, Caius and Marcus Clara turned to Eleazar.

"Thank you for helping me Eleazar."

Eleazar smiled. "I'm always willing to help young ones."

Clara felt better at once after she fed on some humans.

"You're a good friend Eleazar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clara had been with the Volturi for ten years now.

She stood next to Aro and with another vampire who she now knew as Renata.

She had mated with Demetri during the years she had been there.

Eleazar came in with another vampire he had mated with that Clara now knew as Carmen.

"Aro Carmen and I would like to leave the Volturi."

Clara gasped. 'No.'

"Are you sure about this?" Aro asked.

Eleazar nodded. "We are both sure."

Aro sighed. "Very well then. You may go."

As Eleazar walked out Clara ran after them.

"Eleazar wait you don't have to go."

Eleazar turned. "Yes we do Clara. There is another life that we both have chosen. Carmen and I have both chosen not to harm another human."

Clara was confused.

She didn't know that there was another way.

But at the moment she didn't care.

She wanted her friend to stay so she tried to use her gift on them.

"Please stay for me. Besides Demetri you're my only friends. So won't you please stay?"

Eleazar sighed. "You gift will not work on me Clara. I'm immune to your gifts. I'm sorry."

Carmen put her hand on Clara's shoulder and said. "Come with us child."

Clara shook her head. "I don't know any other life. This is the only life I know. I have to stay here. I'll miss you Eleazar, Carmen."

Eleazar hugged Clara and said. "I'll miss you Clara. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime."

"I'll miss you too. Good bye my old friend." Clara sighed as Eleazar left with Carmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clara has been with the Volturi for five decades now.

She had a black cloak the same colour as Jane now.

As she stood next to Renata a strange vampire came into the room.

"Ah you must be Edward Cullen. From Carlisle's clan."

Edward nodded. "Yes."

Clara gasped.

She noticed that his eyes were a different colour to hers.

They were a butterscotch gold colour instead off crimson red.

'What's wrong with him? Is he sick?' she thought.

She remembered then that vampires never get sick.

'This must be a different sort of vampire.'

"Might I ask what brings you here today?" Aro asked.

"I would like for you to kill me." Edward replied.

Clara frowned. 'Why does he want to die?'

Aro stood and put his hand out in front of him.

Edward took it and Clara knew that Aro was reading Edward's thoughts.

A minute later Edward asked. "So will you do it?"

"I will console with Caius and Marcus. But will you join us? We could use your gift."

Edward shook his head. "I'd rather not." He said as he left.

"Why does he want to die master?" Clara asked.

"Because his lover died." Aro replied.

"Who did he love?"

"A human girl named Bella."

Clara gasped. "A human? How does he resist from tasting her blood?"

Aro chuckled. "I know you don't know much about the vampire world Clara but the Cullen's live differently from us."

"How so?"

"Instead of feeding off humans the Cullen's feed off animal blood."

Clara grimaced. "And what's his gift?"

"He can read minds. Unlike me he doesn't need to touch people to know there thoughts." Aro explained. "Now to decide on whether young Edward dies or not."

"We could use his talent." Marcus said. "Edward lives."

"I agree with Marcus." Caius said.

"Very well then." Aro said. "Jane, Demetri and Felix bring Edward back."

They nodded and left the room.

Several minutes later Felix, Demetri and Jane came in with three other people behind them.

Clara could tell that two of them was vampires by the colour of their skin and eyes but the third wasn't.

She was human.

Clara gasped. 'This must be that human Bella.'

Clara saw that Edward was staring at Clara and she knew that he had heard her thoughts.

Aro chuckled and stood. "What a surprise. Bella is alive after all. I love a happy ending. They are so rare."

Aro walked over to Edward with Renata by his side and grabbed hold of Edward's hands to read his thoughts.

"Her blood is very sweet towards you." Aro said. "It makes my mouth water. How do you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without great difficulty." Edward replied.

"Yes I can see that." He looked to Bella. "So you can't hear her thoughts." His eyes widened in delight. "Fascinating." Aro held out his hand. "Let's see if you are exceptional to my gift. Will you do me the honour?"

Bella looked to Edward.

She had a frightened look on her face.

"Aro can look at all your memories with just one touch." Edward said. "Go on."

Bella nodded and held out her hand.

Aro took it and tried to read her thoughts.

A second later he looked up and smiled. "Fascinating. I can't seem to read her thoughts. I wonder…. Let's see if she's immune to all our powers." He turned to Jane. "Shall we Jane."

Jane nodded and looked at Bella.

"No!" Edward yelled.

Edward stood in front of Bella to protect her but instead he was on the floor in pain.

"Stop!" Bella screamed.

'She really does love him.' Clara thought.

"Jane." Aro said.

As Jane turned to Aro the pain that Edward was suffering was over.

Aro nodded. "Go ahead my dear."

Jane turned to Bella and slowly smiled. "This may hurt just a little."

After a minute nothing happened.

Aro laughed and clapped his hands. "Remarkable. She confounds us all. Now what to do with you now."

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Marcus said.

"She knows too much." Caius said. "She's a liability."

Aro sighed. "That's true..."

"Wait!" Alice said. "Bella will become one of us."

Aro turned from Bella to Alice.

"I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro grabbed Alice's hands and Clara knew that he was reading her mind.

"Remarkable." He said a second later. "To have seen what you have seen."

Alice stared at him.

"Go now. Make your preparations at once." Aro said.

"And I'll advise you that you won't wait." Caius said. "We do not offer second chances."

'How strange this world is.' Clara thought. 'Humans in love with vampires and vampires feeding off animals to survive. Why don't they feed off humans like we do? What a strange family.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two and a half years later….

Clara walked towards the door that will lead her to her masters when she caught sight of a window.

She went to it and gazed outside.

Since being turned she hasn't been outside since.

It was day when she stared out into the city.

Clara sighed. 'Beautiful.' She thought.

"Clara." Came a voice.

Clara turned to see Demetri standing behind her.

He tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just staring out into the city."

Demetri sighed and joined her. "Do you miss your human life?"

Clara shook her head. "I barely remember my human life. It was like it never existed. I know that I had a family but I don't remember what they look like or who they are." She sighed. "I guess I have a new family now."

'A violent family.'

Demetri nodded. "It can be like that sometimes."

Clara sighed again.

She could talk about anything with Demetri.

She turned and stared at the city again. "What is it like? I've never been allowed to leave this place. Aro didn't want me too."

"It's big. But not big enough." Demetri replied.

He turned to kiss her on the lips. "Come Aro is expecting us."

Clara stood next to Aro as a vampire walked through the doors.

Clara looked at her eyes.

They were a butterscotch gold colour.

'Another one?' Clara thought.

"Hello young one." Aro said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Irina." She said. "I'm from Eleazar's clan."

Clara gasped. "Eleazar."

"I've got something to show you." Irina said. "It's got something to do with the Cullen Family. That is why I have come to you today."

Aro held out his hand towards Irina and she took it.

Aro hissed a minute later.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"The Cullen's have created an immortal child."

Everyone in the room expect for Clara hissed.

'What is an Immortal Child?' Clara thought as she frowned.

"We should go to them straight away and make them pay the penalty." Caius said.

"No not yet. We need witnesses. Then we shall go to the Cullen's." Aro replied.

Marcus and Caius nodded.

Later Clara walked out with Demetri following her.

She turned to him. "Demetri can you tell me what are Immortal Children? What happened to them? Why are they illegal to make?"

Demetri sighed. "The Immortal Children were human infants and toddlers who were transformed into vampires. They were a huge threat because they couldn't control themselves when they feed."

Clara nodded.

She felt like she understood everything now.

Almost.

"So the Cullens created an Immortal Child?"

Demetri nodded. "Yes. So now we have no choice but to go there and destroy the Child and all who protects it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A month later…..

The Volturi had about 20 witnesses.

"I think its time." Aro said. "Everyone will come. The wives and all the Guard."

Clara gasped. 'Everyone. So that means I finally get to see the outside world.'

"Come. Let us go to Forks." Caius said.

Clara pulled her hood up over her head as she walked outside with the Guard.

She gasped as she looked around. 'Wow.'

Demetri stood next to her and grabbed her hand and smiled.

They didn't have to walk for long.

Only for an hour or so until they finally got to Forks.

She noticed that they were moving towards a something that was massive.

As they moved closer Clara gasped.

There were twenty seven vampires right in front of them.

Clara had never seen so many vampires before.

And that was including the werewolves that were surrounding them.

'What on earth is going on here?' she thought.

At the back of the crowd she could see Edward and Bella.

Bella was pale faced and her eyes were going into a butterscotch colour.

'So he finally changed her did he?'

She gasped.

On her back was an Immortal Child.

Clara hissed.

One man with blonde hair stepped forward.

"Aro my old friend. It's been centuries."

Aro stepped forward with Renata next to him.

A few of the Guard including Clara and Demetri leaned into a crouch.

Aro held up one hand towards them. "Peace." He turned back to the man. "Fair, words Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me and my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched out his hand. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent. The law is not broken if you would listen –"

"We see the child Carlisle." Caius snapped. "Don't treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can prove this with just a few moments –"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, they why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" Caius asked.

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought."

Clara looked from the witnesses and back to Carlisle as he continued to speak.

"Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. She the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward."

Irina was hiding behind Clara.

Caius snapped his fingers and Demetri padded her roughly on the back.

Irina blinked twice and then walked slowly towards Caius.

As she walked in front of Caius he slapped her across the face.

"Is this the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina tilted her head as she stared at the child.

"Well?" Caius asked.

"I… I'm not sure." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but –"

Caius snarled making Irina cut off.

Aro walked over to his side and put a hand on Caius's shoulder. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." He turned to Irina. "Now sweetling. Show me what you're trying to say." He held out his hand.

She held out her hand for five seconds.

"You see Caius?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems, it would appear that the child has grown. Yet in Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said as he held out his hand again.

Aro smiled. "I would have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"That be as it may. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming that Edward is involved."

Edward walked over to Aro and touched Aro's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few seconds later they spoke.

"You see?" he asked.

"Yes, I see indeed." Aro said. "You have given me much to ponder my young friend. Much more than I expected. May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories! Will you introduce me to your daughter?"

Edward nodded.

"Very well." Aro said. "We will meet in the middle."

As he took a step the Guard took a step with him.

He turned back to his guard. "Hold dear ones. Truly they mean us no harm if we are peaceful."

Clara hissed. "I don't trust them." She whispered to Demetri.

He nodded in agreement.

Renata started whimpering and Clara rolled her eyes. "Master."

"Don't fret, my love." He said. "All is well."

'Renata is such a goody two shoes.' Clara thought.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your Guard with us." Edward said. "It will make them more comfortable."

Aro nodded and clicked his fingers. "Felix, Demetri."

Clara gasped. "Don't go Demetri." She whispered as she grabbed his arm as he took a step forward. "Something could happen to you."

Demetri smiled. "Relax. You worry too much."

Felix and Demetri were at his side at once.

"Bella bring Renesmee and a few friends."

Bella nodded. "Emmett, Jacob."

Emmett and Jacob stood behind Bella as they walked over to them.

Clara slid into a crouch as she watched Felix and Bella talk.

Clara heard Jane hiss when Aro mentioned something about giving Bella a gift.

Clara chuckled under her breathe. 'It seems that Jane isn't happy that Aro gave Bella a gift and not her.'

Aro cleared his throat. "May I greet your daughter lovely Bella."

Bella nodded and took a step forward.

"Hello Renesmee."

The child looked at Aro. "Hello Aro."

Aro gasped.

"What is it?" Caius hissed.

"Half mortal, half immortal." He explained. "Conceived so and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible." Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me then brother? Is the heartbeat you hear trickery as well." He turned back to Renesmee and held out his hand for her to take.

She leaned away from Bella and touched his cheek.

Clara listened in as they continued to talk.

Talk about Renesmee and werewolves.

She could see that Aro was right because she could hear her heartbeat.

'What is she?' she thought.

"So much to discuss." Aro said. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me my dear Cullen's I must confer with my brothers."

Aro waved his Guard forward and Caius began arguing with Aro at once.

"How can you believe all these lies?" He said.

"Because it's all true." Aro replied. "Every bit of it is true."

Caius rolled his eyes. "I want to talk to the informant." He said as he turned to Irina.

Irina wasn't listening to him she was looking at the crowd of people in front of her.

Clara followed her gaze and gasped.

'Eleazar!' she thought. 'It's Eleazar. His here. I don't believe it.'

Eleazar looked at her with wide eyes.

"Irina." Caius said.

She looked at him and snapped his fingers.

She went to stand next to him.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations." Caius said.

"I'm sorry." Irina whispered. "I should have made sure what I was seeing. This was my mistake and I take full responsibility for it."

Caius raised his hand as she spoke.

There was a strange metal object in his hands.

Suddenly three of the Volturi guards leaped forward and teared Irina to shreds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clara stared open mouthed at the pillar of flame.

Caius smiled. "Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

A second later two vampires on the other side of the field snarled and lunged forward.

"Stop them." Edward cried.

Clara watched the vampires fight to keep them on their side of the field.

A minute later when things finally died down Aro cleared his throat and talked to a few of their witnesses.

After that Aro turned back to the Guard. "We are outnumbered dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No master." Everyone whispered around Clara.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes. We are not afraid."

'Oh but I am.' Clara thought.

Aro smiled and turned back to his brothers.

"There is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel." Caius said.

"Let us counsel." Marcus repeated.

As they joined hands Clara noticed that two of their witnesses disappeared.

More were to join them.

Demetri leaned down to whisper into Clara's ear. "Try and control their minds."

"No let me do it first." Chelsea said.

Demetri nodded.

She squinted but nothing happened to the vampires in front of them.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Odd. Nothing's happening."

Clara looked to Jane.

She was smiling at the group of vampires but none of them were falling over in agony.

Clara turned back to them.

She glared at them as she tried to use her gift on them. 'Stay here and join us. Don't turn away from us. Let Jane torture you." She smiled.

A second later nothing happened.

Clara tilted her head and frowned. "What is going on Demetri? I…. I can't break through. I can't control them."

Demetri shook his head. "I don't know. Unless young Bella is a shield."

Clara turned to Jane again.

She could tell that Jane couldn't pierce through the shield as well.

She turned back to Bella just in time to see her smiling at Jane.

Suddenly Jane let out a high pitched scream of a snarl.

Clara jumped in surprise.

Alec caught her as she got ready to spring.

He turned to them and Clara knew that he was slowly using his talent on them.

Clara watched as a strange clear haze went slowly towards them.

She watched with wide eyes as the ground rumbled and split apart.

Then quite suddenly it hit a wall.

Demetri gasped. "I knew it. Young Bella is a Shield."

Aro cleared his throat as he calmly watched Alec's mist trying to look for a hole in the invisible wall.

"Let us vote then." Aro said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caius then spoke up. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed along with all that protects it." He smiled.

'What is it with Caius and violence?' Clara thought.

It was Marcus's turn to speak.

"I see no immediate danger." He said. "The child is safe enough for now. Let us leave in peace."

"I must make the deciding vote it seems." Aro said.

Edward cleared his throat and Aro turned to him.

"Yes Edward you have something to say?"

"Yes. First of all would you kindly ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?"

Aro raised a hand. "Peace dear ones. Let us hear him out."

Jane bared her teeth at Bella and she gave her a small smile.

Then Edward spoke out loud. "Why don't you join us Alice."

A few seconds later four vampires ran through the forest and towards the Cullens.

Edward turned back to Aro as he spoke. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks. And she doesn't come back empty handed. Alice why don't you introduce the witnesses you brought."

Alice stepped forward. "This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel."

"Speak Huilen." Aro said. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

Huilen nodded and explained about Nahuel and their past.

"And your diet." Aro asked Nahuel.

"Mostly blood but some human food too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro said as he looked to Huilen.

"Yes. But none of the rest can."

Aro's eyebrows shot up. "The rest."

Nahuel nodded. "My sisters."

He explained about his father.

Caius looked to Bella. "Your daughter. Is she venomous?"

"No." Bella replied.

Caius turned to Aro. "Cast your vote Aro."

"Brother. There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development. I see no threat."

"Is that your vote?" Caius asked.

Aro nodded and turned to his Guard.

"Dear ones we do not fight today."

"Leave in peace Aro." Carlisle said. " Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here. Keep your Guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course." Aro said as he turned to leave with his Guard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month later….

Clara sighed as she took her usual spot next to Aro.

Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec had gone to talk to Nahuel's father.

'It doesn't feel right here anymore.' She thought. 'It's not because Demetri not here with me. It's because ever since we meet the Cullens I sensed something warm and inviting about them. At first I thought it was nothing but the more we stayed there the stronger it got. But now.' She sighed. 'Now there's nothing. I feel empty for the first time since I was born into this strange world. This place doesn't feel like home to me now.' She frowned in confusion.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec.

Clara smiled when she saw Demetri.

"Any news?" Aro asked.

Demetri nodded. "Yes. We found Joham and he told us that he was planning to stop creating half vampires."

Aro nodded. "Very good."

Clara walked out the room and found a large window.

She placed her elbows on it and stared out into the sky.

She groaned. 'What is the matter with me?' she thought.

"Clara?" came a voice.

Clara turned to see Demetri walking up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Clara sighed. "I don't know?" She looked down as she continued to talk. "I'm thinking of leaving the Volturi."

Demetri gasped. "What? But this place has been your home since you were created. Where will you go?"

Clara looked up to stare into Demetri's crimson red eyes. "To the Cullens." Demetri was about to say something when Clara cut in. "I'm going to speak to Aro about it." She said as she walked to the throne room.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked when Clara and Demetri stood in front of him.

Clara nodded. "I'm sure. It just doesn't feel right anymore here."

Aro sighed. "Then you may leave. If you wish to return then you are most welcome."

Clara nodded again. "Thank you Aro."

Demetri followed her out and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her. "You're not leaving me. You hear me?" He said angrily. "I love you Clara."

Clara smiled. "I love you as well but I must go. I have made my decision. You may come with me if you like."

Demetri shook his head. "No my place is here. Aro needs me here. I cannot leave him."

Clara sighed. "Very well. I'll come as often as I can to visit you."

Demetri nodded and kissed her on the lips.

Clara kissed him back. "Good bye my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clara ran and ran until she came to Forks.

She walked towards the Cullens house.

'Are they expecting me?' she thought.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and attacked her.

He threw her to the ground onto her stomach and grabbed her arms.

"Stop I'm not here to hurt anyone." She yelled.

"I don't believe you."

"Jasper stop she's telling the truth." Came a voice.

Clara knew that voice well.

She looked up to see three people staring down at her.

Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper.

"She's part of the Guard Edward." Jasper said. "We can't trust her."

"No one sent her." He replied. "She came here on her own accord."

"Might we know why you're here young one?" Carlisle asked. "And who you are?"

As she stood she turned to them. "I left the Volturi to come here." Clara replied. "I am Clara."

"Why did you leave?" Emmett asked.

"Because I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore."

Carlisle nodded. "And you came here?"

Clara nodded. "I didn't know where else to go."

Carlisle sighed. "Very well child. Come back with us."

Clara followed them back to their house.

As she walked in there was hisses and growls all around her.

Carlisle put his hands up and said. "Relax she's not her to harm anyone."

Clara noticed Bella with the immortal child in her arms.

Clara noticed that the child had grown bigger since the last time she saw her.

'She's grown bigger than the last time I saw her.'

Edward nodded and walked over to her.

Carlisle placed his hands on Clara's shoulder. "If you wish to live with us then you must live like us."

Clara tilted her head in confusion and said. "What do you mean?"

"Drinking the blood of animals not humans."

Clara scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Animals."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes we hunt animals not humans. If you're going to live here then you can't drink the blood of humans like you did when you were with the Volturi. Our life is different to the Volturi."

Clara nodded. "I understand. And I'll try my hardest." Clara turned to Renesmee.

She could smell her sweet smell and hear her fluttering heartbeat.

"Do you want to go hunting now?" Carlisle asked.

Clara turned and nodded.

"I'll go with you." Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "Let us go."

Clara watched them hunt down a deer.

'Seems easy enough.' She thought.

Edward looked up and smiled. "You try."

Clara nodded and was just about to take a step when she heard rustling coming from behind her.

She turned to see a Mountain Lion crouched behind her.

It was getting ready to spring at her.

Clara hissed and attacked the Lion.

As she finished it off she scrunched up her nose in disgust. 'Yuck.'

Edward chuckled. "Yes it will take some time for you to get used to it."

They hunted some more before they headed back to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they walked in Renesmee jumped off Bella's arms and ran towards Clara.

"Nessie no!" Bella yelled as she jumped into Clara's arms.

"Don't worry." Alice said. "She won't hurt her."

Clara smiled at the child that was in her arms. "Hello. I'm Clara."

Renesmee smiled and touched her cheek.

Clara gasped in surprise.

She was seeing through Renesmee's eyes.

She was at the battlefield and in her vision was Clara.

"What was that?" Clara asked as it ended.

"She remembers you from the field." Edward explained. "Nessie has a gift to show people her memories."

Clara smiled at the child in her arms. "I remember you as well." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Oh that reminds me." Edward said. "On the field why were you trying to control us with your mind."

Clara smiled as she looked up. "Because I can control people using my mind. I can make them my puppets."

"Oh." Edward said.

"When did you become one of us might I ask?" Carlisle asked.

Clara sighed and looked down. "I don't remember. I don't remember my human life. I know it's buried somewhere deep inside my mind I just need to remember. But I do remember when I was born to my second life. 1665."

Edward nodded. "I can help you remember you're past some time if you like. It will be hard but I'm hoping that you'll remember. It might be done I'm not totally sure if it would work."

Clara smiled. "I would love that."

Clara looked to the child that was in her lap.

Nessie smiled up at her.

Bella giggled. "She likes you."

Clara laughed. "It would appear so."

"Oh I almost forgot." Edward said. "How did you know Eleazar?"

"He's a good friend of mine." Clara said. "When he was still a part of the Volturi he and I were good friends. He helped me through tough times when I was only a newborn. Oh how I miss him so."

Carlisle smiled. "We can call him over here if you want to see him."

Clara gasped and nodded eagerly. "It would be so good to see him again."

Carlisle went to the phone and put it to his ear he turned to Clara.

"I'll keep it a surprise until he gets here."

Clara nodded.

Five minutes later Carlisle hanged up the phone.

"His coming." He said. "They'll be here in an hour."

"Here they come." Edward said.

He turned to Clara as everyone walked out the door. "Stay behind me."

Clara nodded and followed everyone out the door.

"Hello Eleazar." Carlisle said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Carlisle." Eleazar replied. "Why have you called us here so suddenly?"

Carlisle smiled. "We've got a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

Carlisle nodded.

Edward turned to Clara and pushed her forward.

Tanya and Kate growled as they saw her.

Eleazar gasped as he saw Clara. "Clara is that really you?"

Clara nodded and smiled. "Hello Eleazar."

He ran up to Clara and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you again Eleazar." Clara said.

"So you've finally left the Volturi have you?"

Clara nodded. "Yes I have."

Tanya hissed. "Eleazar we can't trust her. She is part of the Guard."

"Not anymore Tanya."

Clara gasped. 'Her sister got destroyed by Caius.'

At the corner of her eye she saw Edward nod.

"I'm sorry that your sister got destroyed by Caius." Clara said to Kate and Tanya.

They sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"So how is Demetri?" Eleazar asked.

Clara sighed and looked down. "I don't know. He was really upset when I left."

Edward gasped. "You are mates with Demetri?"

Clara nodded.

They stayed for another half an hour before returning to Alaska.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Clara had stayed with them for a couple of weeks.

Her eyes had changed into a dull gold colour.

She had gotten used to the taste of animal blood.

She and Alice had become good friends.

"I'm going hunting." She said as she opened the door.

She gasped.

Demetri was standing behind the door.

She smiled. "Demetri." She said as she hugged him. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"As have I." Demetri said.

Demetri gasped as he saw her dull golden eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"

Clara giggled. "I've adapted to the Cullens diet." She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask for you to come back to the Volturi."

Clara shook her head. "No I can't. My place is here."

Demetri sighed. "Then I shall stay here as well."

"No Demetri your place is in the Volturi." Clara said. "Aro needs you and your talent."

"I'm sure he'll manage without me." He replied. "And don't try and use your talent on me to make me leave."

Clara sighed. "Very well. You can stay."

Clara and Demetri went hunting the next day.

As she attacked an unsuspecting Deer she suddenly heard rustling coming from behind her.

Demetri and Clara turned to see Felix and Jane standing behind them.

"Hello Felix, Jane." Demetri said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aro has sent us here to take you back to Volturi."

"We aren't going back." Clara said.

Jane smiled. "We didn't say on who we will be taking with us."

Suddenly Clara was on the ground screaming in pain.

"What are you doing Jane?" Demetri asked.

"You will be coming home with us not her." Jane said as she continued to torture Clara. "Felix take care of her will you."

"No." he said as he walked over to Demetri and took him by the head.

"What are you doing Felix?" Jane asked.

"I love you Jane and I will not have anyone stand in my way."

Jane gasped.

"Help!" Clara screamed.

Jane smiled doubling Clara's pain. "No one can help you now."

"Jane stop!" came a voice.

Felix and Jane turned to see Alice and Bella standing behind them.

Bella stretched out her shield towards Clara and Demetri and Clara felt better at once.

"Stop this and go home where you belong." Alice said.

"Do as she says." Clara said as she used her gift on Jane and Felix. "And never come back."

Jane nodded and walked off with Felix by her side. "Come Felix let us leave this place."

"Are you alright?" Demetri asked.

Clara nodded. "Let's go."

As they walked through the door Carlisle walked towards Clara and Demetri. "Are you two alright?"

They nodded.

Suddenly Edward started to growl.

Carlisle, Clara and Demetri turned to see Edward staring at Alice.

"What are you seeing?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are coming here tomorrow with Felix, Jane and Alec so they can take Clara and Demetri back to Italy."

"I'm not going back." Clara said.

Demetri hugged her and said. "It's alright. We'll tell them we don't want to go back."

The next day they waited outside the house.

Edward growled as Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Jane and Alec walked through the trees towards them.

"What are you doing here Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"We are here to take Clara and Demetri back to the Volturi." Caius said.

"We aren't going back." Clara said. "So just leave."

"They don't want to go back Aro." Carlisle said.

'Edward let me try and use my gift on them.' Clara said.

Edward turned and nodded.

Clara took a step forward and smiled kindly at them. "Aro please you must understand that we like it here and we wish to stay here." She said as she tried to use her gift on them. "So please go back to the Volturi and find some other vampire to fill in our place. And that goes for all of you as well of course."

Aro nodded. "Yes let us all go and leave them in peace." He said as he walked away with Alec, Jane, Marcus and Caius behind him.

Demetri hugged her. "You are so strong my love." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

Clara smiled. "Maybe now we can have lives now."

Demetri nodded in agreement. "Yes maybe now we can with the Cullen's."

The end.


End file.
